


末世夫夫2

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	末世夫夫2

精神上带来的快感是无限的，因此忍住身体的反应也很难。至少光一这个时候就已经濒临极限，所以一到浴室就快速且颇粗鲁地扒了刚身上的病号服将人揽在怀里狠狠吻上。  
“呜……扣酱，抱……抱我……”  
刚喃喃着在接吻的间隙费力地说着胡乱拉扯起了光一的T恤，发现不好脱之后干脆揪起来在衣服前胸的位置烧出一个大口子直接扒下来——虽说他可能控火的杀伤力不如光一高，但是这种细微控制还是很在行的。  
水流吵闹地一点点填充着浴缸，刚被光一顶在墙边拉起一条腿跨在手上，性器顶住酥软的穴口蓄势待发。  
“啊嗯~别……别玩那里了……~~扣酱、你……”  
光一只顾拿顶端在入口处磨磨蹭蹭，时而顶进去一点点又很快抽出来，敏感的穴口被反复这样玩弄，刚又只有一条腿站在地上另一条被光一牢牢地挽在胳膊上让他下身大开，他几乎要站不住了，身体里面酥酥麻麻的感觉让他极想要光一现在就插进来，但是光一不肯，他只能颤抖着身体用力撑住墙壁。  
嘴唇已经被他反复磨啃泛出艳红色，没有聚焦的双眼蒙上了一层水雾，刚无助地低哼着晃动着下身想要去凑近光一，强行又将性器吞下去短短的一截。  
“嗯……来亲亲我Tsuyo……”  
光一就着势头将人顶在墙上，他费力地在紧窄的甬道内一寸寸前进，刚紧紧地闭着眼睛哼哼出细细的呻吟，光一不满地向他凑近过去亲亲抿紧的唇混着灼热的吐息嘶哑着嗓音说：“叫出来Tsuyo，叫出来舒服。”  
“呜……不……”  
这个姿势有些难受，但是光一已经全部都顶进来了，刚呜咽着抓挠着光滑的墙壁试图躲闪，却被他一把捞中同时又用力向内顶了一记，刚控制不住地惊喘出声，胸口憋住的那股气宣泄出来之后，浑身上下仿佛毛孔都长大了似的翻滚过一阵热乎乎的酥麻感。  
“是不是会舒服？我不会骗你的……我们去浴缸里……”  
两个人费力地挪动到了浴缸里，好在这个浴缸很大而且还是圆形的，光一坐进去之后刚还能坐在他身上双腿盘在腰间一点也不嫌拥挤。  
被撑开褶皱的穴口接触到热水的之后剧烈地收缩着，夹得光一闷哼一声脸色都变了，等到刚团在光一身上适应了水温之后就见他眼中翻滚着的压不住的欲望。  
海上又起了惊涛骇浪。在水花飞溅之中，每一滴水滴都散发着惊人的亮光，光一牢牢地抱着刚的腰浅浅抽出一点深深地顶进里头，有一些水流也顺着动作涌进去，一点点积攒着让刚觉得肚子里面都胀鼓鼓的难受，偏偏光一还一个劲儿往他身体里面钻得越来越深，刚害怕地推拒着他的肩膀小声叫道：“别……扣酱，水、水难受……呜……~停下！停……”  
“Tsuyo……”光一不仅不停，还改变了方式压着刚的胯部让他紧紧贴在自己身下，随即转着圈子在他身体里面那片柔嫩的角落左压右捻，他记得除了敏感点之外刚就数这里最怕碰了，“Tsuyo叫给我听嘛，我想听……唔……听到你舒服了，我也……”  
“呜……别……嗯~~不要了那……啊嗯~扣酱~扣酱坏……！”  
果然在光一不断地顶磨之下刚渐渐放开了嗓音咿咿呀呀地哭叫着圈紧了他的脖子。 身体上来得那汹涌恐怖的快感让他不由得想要躲藏进精神海中，但是光一用力一撞就把他拉回了现实。  
“Tsuyo是不是很喜欢我？”光一用指尖在刚尾巴骨那边不断打转，刚痒得四处躲闪，活动间后穴也吸着那根长翘的性器左摇右摆抽插不停。  
“呜~喜欢……喜欢~扣酱别了……啊啊别顶……嗯~~”  
光一抱着刚用手托住他的背，将人慢慢地放倒在浴缸边缘。浴缸这边的坡度刚刚好让人舒服地躺上去，光一甚至猜测这就是特意为了欢爱设计的情趣浴缸……  
换了姿势之后光一将刚的腿都架在肩上整个人向他压去，刚从来没有试过这种姿势，不由得挣扎起来想要把腿放下，但是一向对他百依百顺的光一是绝对不会在这种时候妥协的，他抽出来一点抵在敏感点附近慢慢地摩擦了两下，刚就激灵着身体彻底忘掉了反抗乖乖任他摆弄了。  
水流不断涌进来，刚无助地摸着鼓鼓的小肚子可怜兮兮看着光一，果然光一不敌他的目光暂时停下柔声问：“怎么了？”  
“水……水都进去了，涨……”刚有些不好意思地揉揉肚子，见光一视线往下走，又连忙害羞地把自己的下身挡起来。  
“为什么不好意思让我看？”光一体贴地先从他身体里面退出来，看着刚松了口气的模样，他继续后退趴到刚身下，他的两腿依旧架在自己肩膀上，这让刚根本没有躲藏的机会。  
整个下半身都浸在水里，光一屏住呼吸扎进水里轻轻地亲吻着刚的手指，大有他不放开自己就不上去换气的意思。  
被他的嘴唇磨得发痒，刚只好一点点地打开了手指，向上移动着露出软软的囊袋还有性器的下半部分。这对光一来说也足够了，他在水中伸出了舌头和着奇妙的触感舔舐着他，慢慢含住一边轻吸两口，刚的叫唤在水面上有些失真地传到他耳中，光一不满地冒出头来抹了一把脸上的水，抱起刚来让他坐在了浴缸贴近墙角的那个小小的台子上面。  
下身露出水面之后他心满意足地继续起来。刚的腿被他大大地左右分开，他整个人都羞得满身通红靠在墙角紧紧闭着眼睛。然而闭上眼睛之后触感反而更加强烈，光一把整张脸都贴到他小腹那边磨磨蹭蹭，刚实在受不住了捧着光一的脸把他拉到自己跟前收腿攀住他的身体小声说：“你……你别闹了，继续吧……”  
“哎~”  
……  
最后两个人又是难免折腾了大半夜，等到回到床上的时候刚已经一脸餍足地打起了瞌睡。光一抱着心爱的宝贝吱呦精神抖擞，看着他傻笑了半天……


End file.
